W potrzasku
by Harlequinen
Summary: W wieku 13 lat zginęłam podczas wybuchu pożaru w studiu baletowym, do którego uczęszczałam na lekcje, w wieku 17 lat zginęłam w wypadku samochodowym na obrzeżach Phoenix. Oczywiście nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie wyprowadziłam się do Forks i... nie zginęłam po raz trzeci. Bella&Edward
1. Chapter 1: Wypadek

Od Autora: Ponownie wzięłam się za pisanie tego opowiadania w ramach testowania swych umiejętności. Mam nadzieję, że z rozdziału na rozdział będą one coraz bogatsze i uda mi się dokończyć to opowiadanie jak wcześniej zamierzałam. Chciałam również poinformować, że pierwszy rozdział został ponownie przepisany, w celu uniknięcia większości błędów i poprawienie gramatyki i składni zdań oraz dodania paru akapitów. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie się go lepiej czytało ;) Rozdział drugi pojawi się na przestrzeni Sierpnia :D

* * *

**W potrzasku**

**Rozdział 1**

Stojąc na balkonie w dość pochmurny wieczór, jak na Phoenix, kobieta przeczesała swoje brązowe loki w geście zniecierpliwienia. Patrząc na budzące się do nocnego życia miasto za oknem, nie mogła zrozumieć, jak znalazła się w tym miejscu. Jak znalazła się w pokoju hotelowym ubrana jedynie w aksamitny szlafrok z potarganymi ubraniami leżącymi na podłodze i butelką wina. Leniwym gestem chwyciła za butelkę znalezionego trunku i nie przejmując się czymś tak oczywistym, jak czysty kieliszek, upiła kilka łyków alkoholu prosto z butelki. Odsuwając od siebie wino, skrzywiła się na uczucie palenia w gardle, które zawdzięczała alkoholowi i przypomniała sobie, dlaczego nigdy po niego nie sięgała. Kobieta nie była osoba pijącą, wręcz stroniła od wszelakiego rodzaju używek, już wystarczyły jej nerwowe tiki, które posiadała od najmłodszych lat, nie chciała jeszcze sięgać po alkohol czy papierosy, gdy się zdenerwuje. Choć czasami stres robił swoje i brunetka uginała się, chwytając za paczkę papierosów, gdy nikt jej nie widział.

Niemiły dreszcz wywołany podmuchem silnego wiatru przeleciał jej po plecach, wypędzając kobietę z balkonu do ciepłego pokoju. Unikając rozbitego szkła i dziwnych plam na dywanie, brunetka skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki, gdzie napuściła do wanny gorącej wody i dolała jakiegoś olejku do kąpieli. Nie było to nic wykwintnego, standardowy zapach róży hotelowych szamponów, który imitować miał luksus w podrzędnym motelu. Nie patrząc na obskurne, czerwone wnętrze pokoju, kobieta postanowiła zrelaksować się w kąpieli do czasu, aż nie przyjedzie po nią przyjaciel. Zrzucając z siebie szlafrok weszła do wanny, starając się przyzwyczaić do gorącej i parującej wody. Rozkładając się wygodnie, przymknęła oczy, by ponownie wrócić myślami do wydarzeń sprzed paru godzin. Niechciane myśli zalały jej umysł dosłownie jak fala gorąca po wypiciu wina. Kobieta wręcz zerwała się w momencie, rozlewając część wody po całej łazience, gdy przed jej oczami ponownie zabłysły światła przednich reflektorów nadjeżdżającego auta z przeciwka. Zdenerwowana ponownie przeczesała swoje włosy palcami i zabrała się za zmywanie zaschniętej krwi i błota z całego ciała. Tam, gdzie resztki potarganych ubrań się zachowały, nie była aż tak brudna, jednak jej twarz, ręce i stopy wyglądały najgorzej. Gdzieś między samochodem a motelem zgubiła buty, teraz nie była już nawet pewna, czy wychodząc z wraku auta w ogóle je miała na sobie. Coś było w tym powiedzeniu, że jedyne co zostanie po nas to buty i telefon głuchy.

Kobieta wyszła czysta z wanny i owinęła się szczelnie ręcznikiem, starając się rozczesać swoje włosy palcami, nie posiadała przy sobie praktycznie nic. Po drodze udało się jej znaleźć jakieś ubranie, które bezczelnie zwinęła ze sznurka suszarki przy jakimś domu. Wynajęła pokój na dwie godziny, bo tylko na tyle było ją stać, co tłumaczyło obskurny wygląd jak i nieustające krzyki zza ściany. Recepcjonista nawet nie spojrzał na nią, gdy odbierała swój kluczyk. Był zajęty meczem w telewizorze, za co była po cichu wdzięczna. Pokryta cała krwią i niepełnoletnia z poszarpanymi ubraniami nie wyglądała najlepiej, a nie chciała ściągać na siebie jeszcze policji. Chciała się oporządzić i wrócić do domu. W tym celu zadzwoniła do Nate'a, który odebrał telefon dopiero za trzecim razem. Hałas po drugiej stronie podpowiedział jej, że chłopak musiał być na jakiejś imprezie i dopiero gdy udało mu się znaleźć jakieś cichsze miejsce, dziewczyna była w stanie opowiedzieć mu, co się stało. Właściwie to opuściła kilka szczegółów, mówiąc jedynie, że potrzebuje podwózki, bo jej auto się rozbiło i podała mu namiary na motel, w którym się zatrzymała. Tylko na tyle jej starczyło pieniędzy na koncie. Teraz mogła się jedynie modlić o to, że chłopak po nią przyjedzie. O ile nie był już pijany, to podrzuci ją swoim samochodem do domu i jeśli jej szczęście dopisze, to nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Jednak z tym szczęściem to różnie u niej bywało.

Brunetka czekała na gościa z niemałym zniecierpliwieniem, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi podeszła do nich niepewnie, nie otwierając jeszcze zamku dla bezpieczeństwa. Znajdowała się aktualnie w bardzo nieatrakcyjnej części miasta i nie chciała kusić swojego losu jeszcze bardziej niż było to potrzebne.

\- Kto tam? – spytała pewnym siebie głosem, klnąc na to, że nie posiadały wizjera.

\- To ja, Bells. – Usłyszała odpowiedź i od razu jej ulżyło. Nate. Przyjechał po nią do motelu i była już bezpieczna. Szybko odblokowała drzwi i otworzyła je szeroko, wpuszczając chłopaka do pokoju i ściskając go mocno na przywitanie. Szybko pozbierała swoje rzeczy do worka na śmieci, jej ubrania nie nadawały się już do niczego, a kluczyki i telefon miała schowane w kieszeni nowych spodni. Jedyne czego było jej żal to aksamitnego szlafroka, był naprawdę dobrej jakości – prawdopodobnie drogi prezent. Jednak brunetka nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek ślady zbrodni, dlatego niemal natychmiast wrzuciła go do worka wraz z reszta brudnych rzeczy i wychodząc z pokoju, nawet nie trudząc się zamknięciem drzwi, ruszyła schodami w dół. Gdzieś między pierwszym a drugim piętrem potknęła się o swoje nogi, co zdarzało się jej zbyt często niż była skłonna przyznać, dogonił ją Nate. Bez słowa zaprowadził ją do auta, gdzie Bella siadła, uprzednio pozbywając się śmieci i zapięła pasy. Ostatnie doświadczenia z samochodami nie dawały jej wciąż spokoju i choć nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało się jej wygrzebać z wraku auta bez większego zadrapania, to zdawała sobie sprawę, że drugi kierowca uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, nawet nie wzywając pogotowia.

\- Co się stało, Bells? – Nate odezwał się dopiero po piętnastu minutach jazdy, jak już zdążyli dawno zostawić za sobą slumsy Phoenix. Spojrzała w boczne lusterko, by uniknąć jego zaniepokojonego spojrzenia i rzuciła tylko trzy słowa.

\- Patrz na drogę. – Chłopak jedynie pokręcił niezadowolony głową i wrócił spojrzeniem na jezdnię. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna była wstanie skupić się na tym, co się stało i wymyślić jakąś historię, która byłaby na tyle wiarygodna i zbliżona do prawdy, na ile się dało. Bella wiedziała, że jeśli powie prawdę to nie uniknie szpitala, który był dla niej drugim najbardziej uczęszczanym miejscem na ziemi i choć tak często tam bywała, za grosz nie polubiła tego faktu. Z drugiej strony wątpiła, że brak samochodu, który wciąż prawdopodobnie leżał na drodze dojazdowej do Phoenix z północnej strony i jej nieobecność przez kilka godzin nie zostanie niezauważona. I choć późnie powroty do domu nie były czymś, co mogłoby zmartwić jej matkę Renee, to brak auta już tak.

\- Ktoś mi ukradł auto, jak byłam w bibliotece ze wszystkimi moimi rzeczami – dziewczyna skłamała najlepiej jak mogła. Nigdy nie była dobrą aktorką, a jej matka potrafiła czytać z niej jak z otwartej książki. Miała jednak nadzieję, że jeśli uda się jej przekonać Nate'a do jej historyjki, to z mamą pójdzie jej podobnie. Postanowiła potrenować na przyjacielu.

\- Akurat jak wychodziła z budynku zobaczyłam jak facet odpala moje auto i ruszyłam za nim, złapałam taksówkę, ale zorientowałam się, że nie mam pieniędzy by za nią zapłacić. Znaczy się miałam trochę kasy, ale cała moja torebka wraz z dokumentami zostały w samochodzie, więc odpuściłam sobie pościg i stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie zgłosić to na policję – zakończyła historię w tym momencie, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zapyta o obskurny motel, z którego ją odebrał. Jednak szczęście jej nie dopisało.

\- To o co chodziło z tym motelem? – po chwili usłyszała pytanie, na które nie miała dobrej odpowiedzi. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Gdy wracałam do domu po prostu wstąpiłam do hotelu, by poprosić o telefon. Chciałam zadzwonić po kogoś by mnie odebrał. Kolejny autobus z tego zadupia był dopiero za pół godziny, a i tak jechał jedynie do centrum, stamtąd musiałabym łapać następny. Prościej było zadzwonić do ciebie, ale facet powiedział, że telefon jest tylko dla gości motelu, więc zapłaciłam za ten obskurny pokój, wynajmując go na godzinę i przesiedziałam w nim, czekając aż przyjedziesz. – Kobieta czuła, że cała ta historia nie trzyma się kupy, jednak odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Nate przyjął ją do wiadomości i odpuścił. Przez następne dziesięć minut siedzieli w ciszy, później chłopak włączył radio i tak zajechali pod jej dom.

Brunetka wyskoczyła z auta i podziękowała przyjacielowi, żegnając się i ruszyła do domu. Wchodząc do przedpokoju widziała, że w salonie świeci się światło, a Renee i Phil – nowy chłopak jej matki – siedzieli przed telewizorem przytuleni i oglądali jakąś komedię z popcornem na kolanach. Dopiero gdy Bella zjawiła się w zasięgu ich wzroku, jej matka wstała z sofy i wyłączyła telewizor.

\- Co się stało? – spytała od razu, rozpoznając skrzywioną minę na twarzy swojej córki. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, rozrzucając mokre włosy na boki. I choć jazda do domu trwała niepełną godzinę, jej gęste i długie włosy nie zdążyły jeszcze wyschnąć. Na szczęście nie było to już tak oczywiste i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała normalnie.

\- Ktoś ukradł mi auto i zostawił na drugim końcu miasta bez telefonu i dokumentów. Udało mi się dodzwonić do Nate z budki telefonicznej – odpowiedziała szybko na zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy kobiety i przytuliła ją na pocieszenie.

\- Nic mi nie jest, po prostu trzeba zgłosić kradzież jutro z rana – dodała szybko, gdy Phil podszedł do nich zmartwiony. Mężczyzna od razu zaproponował, że się tym zajmie, zadając jeszcze kilka pytań i dopiero po godzinie Bella była wolna by pójść na górę i spokojnie zasnąć.

Na następny dzień dziewczyna już odłożyła na drugi plan wypadek, gdyż kłamstwo z kradzieżą auta przeszło gładko, nawet fakt zaangażowania w tą sprawę policji jej nie przerażał. Auto zostało odnalezione na drodze i przewiezione na parking policyjny. Z pierwszy oględzin auta Phil dowiedział się, że kierowca musiał zniknąć z miejsca wypadku a wszystkie dowody zostały zniszczone przez pożar, który musiał wybuchnąć zaraz po zderzeniu. I choć pożaru Bella nie pamięta postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. Najwidoczniej musiało się jej udać wyjść wcześniej przed wybuchem i udać do motelu.

Dziewczyna stojąc przed lustrem przyglądała się sobie uważnie starając się odnaleźć jakiekolwiek oznaki po ranach, które jeszcze wczoraj widziała przy kąpieli, lecz nie widziała żadnych. Wszystkie zadrapania zagoiły się w ciągu jednej nocy, co było nietypowe. Bella cierpiała zawsze na liczne zadrapania, siniaki czy nawet złamania, wiedziała doskonale, co i ile na jej ciele się goi, i te zadrapania, które miała zaraz po wypadku powinny widnieć przynajmniej tydzień, a tym razem zniknęły na drugi dzień. Wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, brunetka ubrała się i zeszła na dół po śniadanie. Renee i Phila już nie było, co dało jej trochę luzu. Dziewczyna zebrała się na autobus, skoro jej auto zostało skasowane i ruszyła na zajęcia.

Pierwsze lekcje minęły jej bez większego zainteresowania, dopiero na lunchu dziewczyna poczuła, że jest w szkole, gdy to stała w kolejce i ktoś omawiał sprawdzian z historii. Z cichym westchnieniem wzięła jedynie butelkę wody i odszukała swoje standardowe miejsce na uboczu, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała sama bądź z Nate'm, o ile ten pojawił się w szkole. Dzisiaj blondyn już na nią czekał, rezerwując miejsce obok. Dziewczyna usiadła przy stoliku i otworzyła swoją butelkę, by upić kilka łyków.

\- I jak tam? – usłyszała głos przyjaciela, który przyglądał się jej niepewnie, odwróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Phil zajął się sprawą auta, okazało się, że złodziej rozbił się tuż za miastem i uciekł – wyjaśniła szybko i wróciła do swojej wody. Chłopak najwidoczniej zadowolony odpowiedzią, odwrócił się do reszty ludzi przy stoliku i zaczął o czymś żywiołowo opowiadać. Bella nie wsłuchiwała się w rozmowę, jak zazwyczaj by to zrobiła, tylko błądziła gdzieś myślami, zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę wczoraj się wydarzyło.

Tak minął cały tydzień, bez większego zainteresowania Bella chodziła na zajęcia i siedziała w stołówce wraz ze znajomymi. Nie była zbytnio towarzyska, ale Nate zawsze starał się ją wprowadzić w grono swych przyjaciół, za co była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna. Nathaniela poznała już pierwszego dnia w Phoenix, jak to się przeprowadziła tu z Renee w wieku niespełna siedmiu lat. Jej mam postanowiła, że jak Bella pójdzie do szkoły, to zrobi to w jednym mieście, w którym osiedlą się na stałe. Całe jej wcześniejsze dzieciństwo wyglądało tak, że przenosiły się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Zdarzyło się nawet, że przez dwa miesiące żyły w Rzymie, ale Renee szybko zatęskniła za domem, który w jej oczach oznaczał Amerykę i szybko wróciły do Stanów. Jednak na tuż przed jej siódmymi urodzinami, bo zaledwie na dwa tygodnie przed, przeprowadziły się do Phoenix i już zostały.

Podczas spaceru po okolicy Bella, oczywiście przez swoją niezdarność, musiała się potknąć wpaść na chłopaka stojącego tuż obok i ściągnąć go na ziemię wraz ze sobą. Od razu cała czerwona na twarzy chciała pomóc nieznajomemu, co spowodowało tylko kolejny ich upadek. I choć za pierwszym razem chłopak wyglądał na poirytowanego, to za drugim razem wybuchnął śmiechem i się przedstawił. Od tej pory starał się ją prowadzić przez życie bezwypadkowo, na ile tylko mógł. Nate był starszy od Belli o rok, więc nie mieli ze sobą żądnych zajęć, jedynym momentem, gdy się widywali w szkole, były przerwy i to też nie zawsze udało się im zamienić ze sobą kilka zdań. Oboje często widywali się jednak po szkole, robili różne szalone rzeczy, które często powodowały wizyty w szpitalu ze strony Belli zaś wielkie przeprosiny i niezręczność ze strony Nate'a.

* * *

\- Co ty robisz? – wrogi głos przerwał ciszę w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie świeczki, które jeszcze przed chwilą się paliły zgasły z lekkim jęknięciem, jedynie dym unoszący się po płomieniach otulił cały pokój. Pomimo płomieni w kominku i wypalonych świeczkach pomieszczenie było lodowate. A po wypowiedzianych słowach powinna umieść się para z ust czarnowłosej kobiety lecz nie było po niej śladu. Pomieszczenie było nieogrzewane i znajdowało się kilometry od najbliższego miasteczka na Alasce. Dwójka stojąca teraz ramię w ramię przy ognisku, mierzyła się lodowatym spojrzeniem, stojąc niczym posągi na wprost siebie. Bitwę bez słów jednoznacznie wygrał mężczyzna, gdy to uśmiechnął się złośliwie, doprowadzając tym samym kobietę do obłędu. Wściekła wyrzuciła jedynie ręce w górę i zniknęła z pokoju tak samo szybko jak się w nim zjawiła. Mężczyzna zwrócił swoją uwagę na płomienie i wsadził do nich dłoń, bawiąc się w popiele i szukając tam odpowiedzi na swe pytania.

\- Już niedługo wszystko nabierze sensu – rzucił, odpowiadając na pytanie kobiety, której już dawno nie było w zasięgu słuchu. Nawet tak dobrego jakim dysponował brunet. Jego lodowate spojrzenie przyglądało się, jak jego dłoń zaczyna lekko zajmować się ogniem i gdy już wiedział, że powinien przestać się bawić, wyciągnął dłoń i zanurzył ją w fontannie obok, przełamując solidną warstwę lodu. Mącąc ją ruchem ręki zaczął przyglądać się uważnie temu, co na pierwszy rzut oka było kamiennym dnem. Mimo że mężczyzna nie poruszył się przez następne kilka godzin, to nie było go w pomieszczeniu długi czas. Podróżował po świecie w poszukiwaniu ciekawych istot tak samo obdarzonych darem jak on. Od kilku tygodni planował i bawił się we władcę świata, z czego nie zamierzał szybko rezygnować, nawet jeśli doprowadzało to jego partnerkę do wariacji – nie zwracał na to uwagi.

* * *

**2 lata wcześniej…**

Gdzieś w głębi Alaski dwójka wampirów wybiegła na polowanie z dala od cywilizacji, mając nadzieję nie trafić na nikogo przypadkiem. Solidnej postawy blondyn właśnie obejmował ramionami swoją żonę, drobną szatynkę z krótkimi, odstającymi włosami, gdy niespodziewana wizja wypełniła umysł kobiety. Wciągnięta w wir obrazów nie złapała za pierwszym razem ich sensu, niemniej jednak po chwili zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło. Nie wiedziała skąd, ani dlaczego, jednak przyszłość wydała się jej bardziej niestabilna niż zawsze. Nagląca chęć przejrzenia wszystkich kart przyszłości, sprawiła, że zaczęła przeglądać obrazy w spowolnionym tempie, by wyłapać pewną w jednej z nich dziewczynę o brązowych włosach i oczach. W jakiś sposób wampirzyca była przekonana, że ta dziewczyna jest kimś ważnym, nie mogąc jednak dowiedzieć się dlaczego. Przeszukując przyszłość, nie mogła znaleźć nic więcej niż niespójne skrawki, które nawiedziły jej umysł chwilę temu. Nie słysząc spokojnych słów swego męża, wciągnięta w trans wizji, zaczęła doszukiwać się znaczenia tych obrazów. Dlaczego przyszły właśnie teraz? Co one mają wspólnego z jej rodziną? I przede wszystkim… Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

Wyrwana dopiero po kilku minutach mocnym potrząsaniem, spojrzała na Jaspera i uśmiechnęła się niespokojnie.

\- Musimy wracać do domu. – To były jedyne słowa kobiety zanim puściła się biegiem najszybciej jak umiała. Wiedziała, że przyszedł na nich czas i muszą się przenieść. Jedna z wizji pokazywała podejrzenia mieszkańców i starcie z Volturi, i by tego uniknąć Cullenowie musieli opuścić tereny klanu Denali, aby nie wzbudzić jeszcze większych podejrzeń niż dotychczas.

Po chwili dwójka wbiegła do salonu, zwołując całą rodzinę.

\- Już czas – to były jedyne słowa szatynki, które skierowała do swoich najbliższych, wywołując na twarzach bliskich niemałe zmieszanie. Zdarzało się to jej zbyt często, mówić o rzeczach, o których nich inny nie wiedział. Czasami przerywać w połowie zdania, by zaczynać od początku o czymś zupełnie innym i niezwiązanym z poprzednim tematem. Jej rodzina zdążyła się do tego już przyzwyczaić, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie czuli się czasem poirytowani przez jej zachowanie. W tym momencie pałeczkę przejął Edward, jej brat, wyjaśniając wszystkim innym myśli swojej siostry.

\- Alice miała wizję. Musimy się przenieść, bo ludzie zaczynają coś podejrzewać i grozi nam ujawnienie. – Z wyraźną ulgą usiadł na sofie, choć zupełnie tego nie potrzebował i spojrzał po twarzach bliskich. Każda z nich wyrażała zupełnie inne uczucie. Emmett był podekscytowany, Rose znudzona, Jasper zainteresowany, Esme zmartwiona a Carlisle ucieszony z myśli, że ponownie wróci do praktykowania. Tylko Alice była nieobecna, jakby coś mocno ją zajęło. Zaintrygowany skupił się na jej myślach, niestety nie potrafiąc zrozumieć nawet skrawka z całego szumu, jaki kłębił się w jej głowie. Skrzywił się lekko, widząc Volturich sądzących ich na zimnych polach Alaski, ale to była tylko jedna składna myśl, jaką potrafił wyłapać z głowy swojej siostry. Po kilku próbach odpuścił, pozostawiając cały ten mętlik w jej głowie dla niej samej.

\- To dokąd? – spytał podekscytowany Emmett, zwracając tym samym wzrok wszystkich na siebie.

\- Forks – odpowiedziała Alice i rzuciła się w stronę swojego pokoju, by zacząć pakować walizki, jakby co najmniej się paliło. Reszta zgromadzonych wzruszyła ramionami i każdy w swoim tempie wyszedł z salonu przygotowywać swoje rzeczy do przeprowadzki. Gdzieś między pokojami było słychać pytania kierowane w stronę Alice.

\- A dlaczego Forks? – Esme spytała szatynki, stojąc w otwartych drzwiach do jej pokoju. Alice odwróciła się w stronę swojej przybranej matki i wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami, nie wiedząc jak wytłumaczyć nagły impuls, który ciągnął ją w stronę tego miasteczka. Była prawdopodobnie bardziej skołowana niż pozostali, nie potrafiąc rozszyfrować choć części z tego, co zobaczyła w swojej wizji. Jeszcze tak chaotycznej przyszłości nie widziała, oprócz kilku rzeczy, które były dla niej jasne, reszta nie miała sensu. Forks było jedną z tych rzeczy. Szatynka wiedziała, że to właśnie tam powinni się znaleźć, nie wie działa dlaczego, ani po co. Jednak gdy próbowała zmienić decyzję na inne miasto, wszystko szło nie tak. To ktoś się zapominał i zabijał bezbronnego człowieka, choć wcześniej polował i nie był spragniony. To ludzie nagle zaczynają znikać i policja zaczyna ich podejrzewać o porwania z niewiadomych dla nikogo powodów. Za każdym razem szło coś nie tak, jedynie gdy powracała do poprzedniej decyzji o zamieszkaniu w Forks, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. I choć czuła w powietrzu zmiany, to nie mogła określić czy na dobre czy złe…

* * *

Od Autora: Mam nadzieję, że się spodobała nowa wersja pierwszego rozdziału :D


	2. Chapter 2: Przeprowadzka

Od Autora: Rozdział 1 został ponownie przepisany! Tak wiem, po roku znów biorę się za to opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepsze i je już skończę :D Mam na niego parę pomysłów, nie wiem jeszcze, które z nich wykorzystam ;) A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału 2.

* * *

**Przeprowadzka**

**Rozdział 2**

Przez następne tygodnie Bella cierpiała na nieustanną bezsenność. Koszmar tamtego wypadku nie pozwalał jej przespać ani jednej normalnej nocy, a poczucie winy ciążyło jej dwadzieścia cztery na dobę. Wiedziała, że nie mogła obejść się bez naciągnięcia prawdy, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyłaby się z tego, że brała udział w tak poważnym wypadku, z którego wstała, otrzepała się i poszła dalej… Sama tego nie rozumiała, ciążyło jej to niesamowicie, jak tylko mogła, to starała się zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację, ale wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nie dotrze tym tokiem myślenia do niczego konstruktywnego. Bo przecież normalni ludzie nie wychodzą od tak z wraku samochodu i nic im nie jest. Jedyną w miarę logiczną myślą, jaką dziewczyna miała to fakt, że jej samochód został zmasakrowany już po tym, jak dziewczyna go zostawiła, dlatego na parkingu policyjnym wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Dwa miesiące minęły dopóki dziewczyna nie ochłonęła po wypadku i zaczęła myśleć, o czymś innym niż to, jak zarobi na nowe auto. Miała trochę kasy odłożone na koncie, jednak planowała, że te pieniądze przeznaczy na studia, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej sytuacja materialna nie pozwoli na swobodne studiowanie i cieszenie się luźnym życiem studenta na koszt rodziców. Brunetka, jeśli chciała ukończyć dobrą uczelnię i osiągnąć coś w swoim życiu, musiała liczyć się z tym, że przez większość czasu na studiach będzie musiała poświęcić nauce i dodatkowej pracy, prawdopodobnie jako kelnerka. Choć nie wróżyła sobie świetlanej przyszłości w tym zawodzie zważywszy na brak koordynacji ruchowej. Prawdopodobnie skończy jako ekspedientka w jakimś sklepie przy uczelni, w wolnych chwilach siedząc na zapleczu i czytając jakieś książki.

Nie przerażała ją ta wizja, właściwie to uwielbiała zagłębić swój zgrabny nos w jakąś dobrą lekturę, zapominając o bożym świeci. Był to dla niej typowy ruch, znaleźć dobrą książkę było znacznie łatwiej niż dobrego przyjaciela. Wzięło się to z jej dzieciństwa. Już odkąd sięgała pamięcią, ciężko jej było rozpocząć znajomość z kimkolwiek. Peszyła się, chowając za spódnicą mamy, gdy ktoś nowy przyszedł w odwiedziny do ich tymczasowego domu. Sama bawiąc się na placu zabaw, nie podchodziła do innych dzieci, bojąc się odrzucenia, a jak już udało się jej przełamać te lęki i faktycznie zaprzyjaźniła się z kimś fajnym, to jej nieokrzesana mama ogłaszała, że się przeprowadzają gdzieś indziej. I tak ten proces powtarzał się jeszcze kilka razy na przestrzeni lat, dopóki Bella nie była na tyle duża, by zrozumieć, że znajdowanie co rusz nowych przyjaciół nie ma większego sensu, jak i tak zaraz straci z nimi kontakt na dobre.

Zmieniło się to dopiero, gdy trafiła do Phoenix i choć od początku jej mama mówiła, że zostają tu na dobre, to brunetka nie chciała jej wierzyć na słowo. Liczyła się z faktem, że za miesiąc bądź dwa Renee powie znów, że znalazła sobie lepszą pracę, ale na drugim końcu stanów. Spakuje wszystkie rzeczy i wyśle je do nowego domu, który w międzyczasie zdążyła wypatrzyć przez Internet i wynająć, by przeprowadzić się w kolejne urocze miejsce i zapomnieć zapisać swej córki do szkoły tydzień wcześniej. Niemniej jednak tak się nie stało i od gdzieś dziesięciu lat Bella przeprowadziła się jedyne trzy razy. Wszystkie jednak w obrębie Phoenix tak, by nie musiała zmieniać swej szkoły i domniemanych znajomych. A raczej jednego przyjaciela, z którym była blisko – Nate'a.

Pakując swoje rzeczy do torby rozejrzała się po pokoju, który był jej od dobrych dwóch lat. Nie miała za wiele rzeczy, nie posiadała również zdjęć i plakatów swych idoli. Ściany zdobiły półki z liczną kolekcją jej książek. Okno zasłaniała pomarańczowa zasłona, w tym samym kolorze co poduszki leżące na podwójnym łóżku pośrodku pokoju. Przy oknie znajdowało się jej biurko z zamkniętym laptopem, leżącym na jego blacie. Gdzieś w rogu stała ramka ze zdjęciami jej i Renee. Naprzeciwko znajdowały się drzwi do małej garderoby, teraz otwarte na rozcież. A na wewnętrznej stronie wisiało duże lustro, odbijające figurę brunetki.

Jak się okazało, Bella nie posiadała zbyt wiele ubrań na zimną pogodę, toteż nie miała zbyt wiele rzeczy do spakowania. Jej planowy wyjazd do Forks miał odbyć się pod koniec tego tygodnia i dziewczyna już zawczasu chciała się do niego przygotować. Może nie o tyle fizycznie, co psychicznie, gdyż brunetka nienawidziła z całego serca tego pochmurnego i mokrego wiecznie miasteczka. Dała się nawet namówić na kilka wycieczek po jakieś nowe ciuchy, ale jak można było się spodziewać, w słonecznym Phoenix nie było łatwo dorwać bluzek z długim rękawem, czy też grubych, golfowych swetrów, nie wspominając już o jakiś stylowych rękawiczkach, szaliku i czapce. Dziewczyna była zdana w tej kwestii na sklepy z wyposażeniem sportowym, co w sumie nie było złym rozwiązaniem. Miała pewność, że wszystkie jej ciuchy, choć było ich nie wiele, będą przynajmniej dobrej jakości i nie będą przemakały, jak zapewniał sprzedawca.

Renee bardziej narzekała na okropny dobór kolorystyczny, przy każdej kurtce jaką Bella przymierzyła, kobieta zdołała wyłapać jakąś wadę. I choć brunetka kochała swoją matkę ponad wszystko, to w tamtym momencie, była niesamowicie na nią wściekła. Bo przecież kto będzie patrzył na to, czy jej kurtka ma odpowiedni kolor oberżyny, pasujący do jej śniadej karnacji? Albo czy te buty, są identycznego odcienia co rękawiczki i czapka? Po kilku wycieczkach do różnych sklepów i katordze, jaką musiała przejść dziewczyna, by choć w połowie zapełnić swoją walizkę jakimiś ciuchami, Bella skończyła z jedną porządną kurtką na mroźną zimę w kolorze bogatego granatu – jak to ładnie określiła jej mama – dla brunetki był to po prostu granat, trzema parami spodni dżinsowych, kilkoma sztuk bluzek z długim rękawem, dwoma swetrami w ciemnych kolorach, czarnej czapce, rękawiczkach i szaliku, na które to Bella się uparła, widząc że jej alternatywnym wyborem był – o zgrozo – kolor pudrowego różu i jedną skórzaną kurtką na mniej mroźne dni. Ta ostatnia rzecz to był akurat prezent od Phila i choć był totalnie nie w stylu dziewczyny, ta grzecznie mu za niego podziękowała i przez chwilę udawała, że jest to najlepsza rzecz jaką dostała.

Więc tak, Bella przeprowadzała się do Forks za niecałe trzy dni i z każdą mijającą minutą nienawidziła się jeszcze bardziej za tę decyzję. Nie chciała się jednak wycofywać z niej, choć miała chwilę zwątpienia w jej słuszność. Niemniej jednak jej mama niedawno wyszła za Phila i ciągłe rozłąki z nowym mężem nie mogły wpłynąć pozytywnie na ich relację. Bella nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby powodem rozwodu małżeństwa jej mamy była ona, dlatego postanowiła dać trochę prywatności swojej zwariowanej Renee i przeprowadzić się na trochę do Forks. Aż skończy szkołę i nie wyjedzie gdzieś do cieplejszego miejsca, by spełnić swoją wizję zostania pisarką.

Siedząc na łóżku, spoglądała na marną ilość ciuchów oraz kosmetyków, butów i innych rzeczy, o których prawdopodobnie powinna wiedzieć więcej niż wiedziała, z przyczyn czysto płciowych. W końcu była kobietą i któraś z tych rzeczy powinna być jej punktem zainteresowania. Niektóre kobiety kolekcjonowały buty, inne ciuchy, a jeszcze inne torebki. Bella kolekcjonowała książki… Dlatego to właśnie ich najwięcej było w jej podróżnej torbie, choć brunetka bała się przekroczyć dozwolony limit kilogramów walizki, to musiała zabrać ze sobą choć pięć jakiś dobrych powieści, bo wiedziała, że dopóki nie dojdzie paczka z Phoenix z pozostałą kolekcją jej mini biblioteczki, to się dziewczyna zanudzi na tym odludziu. Spoglądając na to wszystko, westchnęła głośno i położyła się spać z determinacją, że przetrwa następne dni bez jęczenia.

* * *

Bella siedziała na sofie, ściskając się między rozgadanymi ludźmi. Głośna muzyka wdzierała się do jej uszu, powodując ból głowy, co chwile szarpana czy popychana przez innych, miała ochotę wyjść z imprezy, na którą zaciągnął ją przyjaciel. Gdyby to była każda inna impreza, prawdopodobnie podarowałaby ją sobie na rzecz chociażby dobrego filmu. Niemniej jednak była to jej ostania noc w Phoenix, gdy mogła wyjść z Natem i się pobawić, dlatego dała się na to namówić. Miała nadzieję przesiedzieć tak gdzieś do pierwszej w nocy, po czym zamówić taksówkę, pożegnać się z jej blond przyjacielem i wrócić do domu, by się jeszcze wyspać przed jutrzejszym lotem. Niestety była dopiero jedenasta, a Nate już gdzieś ją zostawił dla jakiejś rudej dziewczyny z długimi nogami. Jeszcze chwilę temu potrafiła wyłapać dwójkę gdzieś spośród tłumu ludzi, niestety teraz jej zniknęli i została sama wśród zupełnie obcych jej ludzi, do tego pijanych trzeba podkreślić.

Gdy jakaś kolejna para usiadła obok niej na skrawku wolnej kanapy, Bella miała już dość oglądania migdalących się pijanych par, dlatego wstała i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni, mając nadzieję na coś dobrego do picia i może przy okazji znalezienie Nate'a? Choć na to drugie nie liczyła, bo znała swojego przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Kate podobała mu się od dawien dawna i po namowie z jej strony, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy zagadał do rudej piękności. Z drugiej strony brunetka cieszyła się, że udało się jej przynajmniej tyle zrobić w ramach wynagrodzenia za ich długą przyjaźń. I choć nie planowała zrywać kontaktów z chłopakiem, to zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich codzienne spotkania będą musiały zostać zastąpione wiadomościami e-mail i krótkimi rozmowami telefonicznymi. Po tej myśli Bellę ogarnął smutek, który próbowała zdusić w sobie od dłuższego czasu. A właściwie to od momentu, gdy postanowiła przeprowadzić się do swojego ojca – Charliego.

Kochała go, lecz nie znała zbyt dobrze, sporadyczne rozmowy i dwa tygodnie wspólnych wakacji nie dawały dużego pola do poznania drugiej osoby. Dodatkowo biorąc pod uwagę, że oboje nie byli skłonni do wylewnych dialogów i większość ich rozmów kończyła się w niewygodnej ciszy, czy wymianie kilku słów o pogodzie i szybkim ruszeniu w inną stronę, to nie przerażała ją wizja mieszkania z ojcem. Wiedziała, że będzie mniej zaangażowany w jej życie niż Renee, która notorycznie chciała nakłonić swoją córkę do wyluzowania, a jak już udało się Nate'owi wyciągnąć brunetkę na jakąś imprezę, to była wniebowzięta. Dlatego też może Nate i Renee tak się dobrze dogadywali, bo odwalał część roboty za nią i wyciągał Bellę trochę do ludzi, Renee natomiast nie zachowywała się jak każda inna matka i nie przejmowała się, o której to jej córka wróci z imprezy, ważne by wróciła.

Czasami Bella zastanawiała się, kto tak naprawdę był rodzicem a kto dzieckiem w ich domu. Brunetka przejęła większość obowiązków, odkąd skończyła trzynaście lat i potrafiła obsłużyć poprawnie większość sprzętu domowego. Później doszło jeszcze płacenie regularnie rachunków i tankowanie, gdy tylko otrzymała prawo jazy. Przed szesnastymi urodzinami to ciągnęła swoją mamę za uszy, by zajechać na stację. Za dużo razy skończyło im się paliwo w połowie drogi do danego celu i musiały pchać auto do najbliższej stacji. To nie tak, że Renee nic nie robiła. Owszem dzieliły się obowiązkami, tylko po prostu jej się zdarzało zapominać o swoich obowiązkach, a Belli nie.

Dopchawszy się wreszcie do lodówki, z której chciała wyciągnąć kolejne piwo. Odkąd upiła się tequilą z Natem rok wcześniej na jej piętnastych urodzinach, gdzie później tydzień chorowała na zatrucie pokarmowe, dziewczyna nie tykała się silniejszych trunków, a już na pewno nie w dużych ilościach. Jej górną granicą były dwa piwa. Piwo w jej dłoni było zimne, otwarcie butelki nie zajęło jej długo, to raczej znalezienie otwieracza było większym wyzwaniem, ale po przeszukaniu kilka szuflad udało się jej dorwać jakiś stary egzemplarz. Zadowolona z siebie wyszła z kuchni na zewnątrz w parną noc Arizony i pociągnęła orzeźwiający łyk alkoholu, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. Drugie piwo zawsze wchodziło jej łatwiej niż to pierwsze, co nie znaczyło, że wchodziło gładko. Jednak jak sięgała po trzecie, to zaczynało się jej już kręcić w głowie i robiła się lekkomyślna, zupełnie jaj jej matka można byłoby powiedzieć, ale zdecydowanie nie chciała się wygłupić w ostatnią noc spędzoną w jej rodzinnym mieście, z ludźmi, którzy chociaż trochę kojarzyli ją ze szkoły. Na dworze było dość luźno, na pewno nie było tu takich tłumów jak w środku, co ucieszyło dziewczynę. Bella usiadła na schodkach przed domem i oparła się plecami o poręcz, wpatrując się w gwieździste niebo.

Po jakimś czasie przysnęła na chwilę, pomimo głośnej muzyki dochodzącej ze środka domu i trzymanej butelki piwa w ręku. Była po prostu zmęczona tym całym zamieszaniem związanym z wyprowadzką, a dokoła niebyło nikogo, kto mógłby dotrzymać jej choć pozornie towarzystwa przez ten czas. Nate się zwinął jakiś czas temu, prawdopodobnie udało mu się wyciągnąć Kate w jakieś ustronne miejsce by „porozmawiać". Natomiast wszyscy kumple blondyna nie wydawali się Belli godnymi kompanami do rozmów. Czasami zastanawiała się, skąd Nate ich w ogóle wytrzasnął, jednak nigdy tego głośno nie komentowała. Jared, Tom i Dean nie należeli do najbystrzejszej rasy, niemniej jednak na pewno należeli do tych popularnych i dobrze wyglądających w jej szkole. Sama nie podzielała opinii niektórych dziewczyn na ich temat, niemniej jednak nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że mieli swój urok, o ile nie poznało się ich bliżej.

Na jej nieszczęście akurat jeden z nich musiał się przypałętać na zewnątrz. Dean z lekko zieloną twarzą wybiegł przez drzwi od kuchni, potrącając przy tym siedzącą na schodach Bellę, budząc ją i wylewając jej piwo na ziemie, i pobiegł do najbliższego krzaka, nawet jej nie przepraszając, by zwrócić zawartość swojego żołądka. Na samą myśl, Belli zrobiło się niedobrze, już nie mówiąc, o odgłosach wydawanych przez chłopaka. Kobieta postanowiła się zwinąć z podwórka w nadziei, że znajdzie Nate'a choć na chwilę samego i będzie mogła spędzić z nim trochę czasu zanim ich ścieżki się totalnie rozejdą. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby nie udało się jej choć przez pięć minut z nim porozmawiać.

Wchodząc do salonu przez kuchnię, rozejrzała się dokoła, nie dostrzegając blond czupryny swego przyjaciela. Przeszła więc przez tłum, rozpychając się łokciami i wyszła na korytarz ze schodami. Po oględzinach parteru stwierdziła jednak, że na dole go nie ma, więc została jej góra. Z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, brunetka ruszyła schodami do góry. Początkowo miała obawy przed otworzeniem drzwi do jakiegokolwiek pomieszczenia, bo przecież niewiadomo kto i co robił za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie pytając z kim! Ale gdy upewniwszy się wcześniej, że nie słyszy spod drzwi żadnych dzikich odgłosów, Bella zaczęła zaglądać do pomieszczeń na prawo od schodów. Pierwsze drzwi prowadziły do pustej łazienki. Drugie drzwi prowadziły do głównej sypialni, okupowanych aktualnie przez jakiegoś zalanego nastolatka, który lekko pochrapywał przy wdechu. Za trzecimi drzwiami Bella ujrzała mały, dziecięcy pokój, dopiero za czwartymi drzwiami odnalazła to, czego mogła się spodziewać po napalonych nastolatkach. Jednak po bliższych oględzinach stwierdziła, że to nie jej przyjaciel. Dlatego po cichu zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła do kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znalazła siedzących na balkonie Nate'a i Kate.

\- Hej – rzuciła, wchodząc do pokoju i oznajmiając tym samym swoją obecność. Miała nadzieję, że w niczym szczególnym im nie przeszkodziła, z tego co zauważyła, to para się nie obściskiwała, co było dla niej dobrym znakiem. Przynajmniej blondyn nie będzie na nią aż tak zły.

\- Bella, tak? – spytała dziewczyna, gdy ta dołączyła do nich na balkonie. Nate posłał jej szeroki i szczęśliwy uśmiech, na co odetchnęła brunetka z ulgą.

\- Tak, to ja – Bella odpowiedziała uprzejmie, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie mogłaby jeszcze dodać. Nie czuła się komfortowo, przerywając tej dwójce.

\- Słyszałam, że się przeprowadzasz, gdzieś do Waszyngton, prawda? – Brunetka pokiwała jedynie głową w ramach odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie nagle przenieść się w zupełnie obce miejsce i to jeszcze tak odległe! – skomentowała dziewczyna, trochę przesadzając z dramatyzmem. Choć może dla rudej dziewczyny ciągłe przeprowadzki nie były czymś normalnym tak jak dla Belli?

\- Mnie jedynie przeraża pogoda tam panująca – odpowiedziała z lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy dziewczyna, po czym wzruszyła ramionami, jakby cała ta przeprowadzka nie była jej pomysłem.

\- Tylko dzwoń i pisz do mnie często, a jak ktoś nie będzie ci dawać spokoju, to mów, przyjadę i nawtykam komu będzie trzeba, by dali ci spokój – odezwał się Nate, po raz pierwszy odkąd weszła na balkon. I choć jego słowa były słodkie i obiecujące, to Bella wiedziała, że nie mogłaby prosić go o tak wiele, nie wyobrażała sobie, jak Nate specjalnie wsiada do samolotu tylko dlatego, że jakiś chłopka z jej szkoły nie umie zrozumieć słowa „NIE".

\- Nie ma sprawy – rzuciła z rozbawieniem, nie dając po sobie poznać jak bardzo fakt, że nie będzie go codziennie widywać ją męczył.

Bella posiedziała jeszcze trochę w towarzystwie tej dwójki, w końcu rozumiejąc, co takiego widział w dziewczynie jej przyjaciel. Była miła, trochę wygadana i lekko dziecinna, jak na gust brunetki, ale na pewno była dobroduszna, co wystarczyło dziewczynie, by zostawić ich razem na balkonie. Bez większego pożegnania, Bella wyszła z domu i zaczęła iść w dół ulicą, mając nadzieję, że uda się jej złapać taksówkę do domu. Choć Nate zaoferował się by ją odwieść, bo wypił tylko jedno piwo na początku imprezy aby zebrać odwagę przed rozmową z Kate, tak od tego momentu minęły już cztery godzinny i był trzeźwy jak łza, to i tak Bella nie chciała ciągać swojego przyjaciela po mieście, gdy równie dobrze mógł zostać na imprezie z dziewczyną, która mu się podobała, a ona mogła zamówić sobie taksówkę. Czego oczywiście nie zrobiła, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że po chwili złapała jedną i w nią wsiadła.

Na drugi dzień nie było za wiele czasu na liczne pożegnania, dlatego szybkim spojrzeniem obrzuciła swój pokój, który przez kilka lat tak dobrze jej służył. Chwyciła za kaktusa, tak bez większego wyjaśnienia chciała mieć przynajmniej kawałek Phoenix ze sobą w nowym miejscu i wyszła, żegnając się ze swoim dotychczasowym domem. Uściskała mocno Renee, choć jeszcze wspólnie z Philem mieli odwieść ją na lotnisko, to jej mama już od pary dni co chwilę ją przytulała, jakby widziały się po raz ostatni. Właściwie ten element na początku ją bawił, widząc jak rozdarta między nią a swoim nowym mężem jest Renee, ale później zrobiło jej się trochę szkoda, wiedząc, że najbliższym razem kiedy się zobaczą, będą dopiero wakacje. Wsiadając do auta, brunetka obrzuciła po raz ostatni wzrokiem swój dom i całą okolice, wiedząc że będzie jej brakować słonecznego Phoenix. Przez całą drogę Phil i Renee rozmawiali na błahe sprawy, próbując wciągnąć Bellę do rozmowy, jednak poddali się po kilku minutach, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty na małe pogawędki i zostawili ją w spokoju na tylnim siedzeniu.

Lot był wyczerpujący, ale brunetka nie narzekała, najgorszy moment czekał ją w Seattle, gdzie to musiała przesiąść się do innego, mniejszego samolotu do Port Angeles i dopiero stamtąd odbierał ją Charlie swoim radiowozem. Bella nienawidziła tego, gdy wszędzie za dziecka była wożona radiowozem, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich dokoła, niemniej jednak postanowiła przełknąć to tym razem na rzecz zakupienia sobie nowego auta jak szybko się da. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak Charlie codziennie podrzuca i odwozi ją do liceum w radiowozie. Jakby tego było mało Charlie był zaraz po swojej zmianie, więc na lotnisku przywitał ją w swoim mundurze, gdy podchodziła do niego ze swoimi rzeczami i witała się z nim w niezręcznym uścisku, ludzie dokoła patrzyli się na nią. Jak najszybciej tylko umiała, wyszła z lotniska na parking i wpakowała się do auta, by szybko usiąść na miejscu pasażera i zasłonić swoją twarz włosami, ciągle czując na sobie ciekawski wzrok ludzi. Jakby nigdy w życiu radiowozu nie widzieli, nie?! Zirytowana zaczęła bawić się radiem, aż nie znalazła jakiejś stacji z klasycznym rockiem. Aktualnie przechodziła fazę Guns N' Roses, więc ucieszył ją fakt, że puścili jedną z jej ulubionych piosenek. Nucąc lekko pod nosem omijała wzrokiem ludzi, gdy wyjeżdżali z Port Angeles i kierowali się do małego miasteczka Forks. Po drodze Charlie próbował rozmawiać z córką, ale po kilku krótkich odpowiedziach z jej strony odpuścił sobie.

Rozpakowanie nie trwało długo i choć cały tydzień zajęło jej zgromadzenie wszystkiego w Phoenix, to na koniec okazało się, że i tak Bella nie posiadała zbyt wielu rzeczy, które mogła zabrać ze sobą do Forks. Po godzinie już miała wszystko na swoim miejscu i siedząc na pojedynczym łóżku pośrodku małego pokoju, nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Włączyła swojego laptopa i podpięła do niego kabel z Internetem. Podejrzewała, że nie ma co liczyć na szybkie łącze na tym zadupiu i się nie pomyliła. Po kilku minutach ładowania się poczty elektronicznej, kobieta odpuściła sobie i wyłączyła wszystko. Trudno, jutro odpisze Renee, przynajmniej po pierwszym dniu w szkole będzie miała więcej do odpisania niż teraz.

Na drugi dzień zbudził ją budzik, Bella z jękiem wyłączyła go i wygrzebała się z łóżka. Po spojrzeniu za okno przeklęła cicho pod nosem niezadowolona z deszczowej pogody i poszła do małej łazienki, którą dzieliła z Charliem. Z kosmetyczką w ręce i zestawem ubrań w drugiej, starała się jakoś ogarnąć w małej przestrzeni zanim wzięła szybki prysznic i przygotowała się na nowy dzień. Nigdy nie lubiła pierwszego dnia w szkole, wiedziała, że wszyscy będą chcieli ją poznać, przedstawić się i będą zadawać te same pytania w kółko. Przez chwilę miała ochotę powiedzieć ojcu, że nie czuje się na siłach po długim locie i że jeden dzień chciałaby zostać w domu by odpocząć, a szkołę zacznie jutro. Niemniej jednak wiedziała, że jutro będzie to samo, że i tak musi stawić czoła nowemu miejscu i chowanie się w domu pod kołdrą nic jej nie da, dlatego postanowiła załatwić to szybko i mieć to z głowy. Jak ze zerwaniem plastra, robisz to szybko, by mniej bolało, nie? Gotowa zeszła na dół, by chwycić coś szybkiego na śniadanie i przywitała się z pijącym kawę Charliem.

\- Cześć.

\- Cześć, jak ci się spało? – spytał ją ojciec, nie odwracając swojego wzroku z gazety.

\- Dobrze – rzuciła brunetka, nie przyznając się, że nie mogła przespać chociaż godziny bez nieustającego stukania za oknem i odgłosów deszczu, które z determinacją godną podziwu spędzały jej sen z powiek.

\- Do szkoły pojedziesz swoim autem. – Z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział Charlie, podając Belli kluczyki do ręki. Dziewczyna wzięła je sceptycznie początkowo, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, by wyjrzeć przez kuchenne okno i zobaczyć na podjeździe starą aczkolwiek solidną ciężarówkę w czerwonym kolorze. Dopiero w tym momencie uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Charliego i uściskała go w podzięce.

\- Więc podoba ci się twój prezent? – spytał niepewnie ojciec, widząc początkową niechęć w oczach córki.

\- Tak i to bardzo! Sama miała sobie kupić jakieś auto, a to jest idealne – dodała z szybkim ruchem głowy zadowolona. Zapewniła go jeszcze kilka razy, że jest to idealny prezent, w szczególności, gdy dowiedziała się, że Charlie nie zapłacił za niego zbyt dużo, bo odkupił ciężarówkę od przyjaciela. Teraz nie musiała się martwić o drogę do szkoły w radiowozie!

* * *

\- A ty dalej gapisz się w tę fontannę, może byś przestał przez jakiś czas? Wyszedł? Zwiedził trochę świata tak na serio, a nie przez odbicie w wodzie – rzuciła zirytowana kobieta, stojąc obok mężczyzny wpatrzonego w taflę wody. Tam gdzie czarnowłosa kobieta widziała swoją i jego twarz, mężczyzna widział zupełnie co innego.

\- Jeszcze tylko jedno małe pchnięcie i wszystko się ułoży zgodnie z planem. Teraz tylko muszę sprawić, by ta dwójka się poznała, by zmienić bieg czasu – odparł śmiertelnie poważnie brunet, widząc to co ma nadejść już niebawem. Zniesmaczony rządami obecnych władców, chciał obalić je i wywołać anarchię, by ponownie nadeszły czasy dawnej chwały. Czasy, gdzie to oni byli górą, nie przejmowali się jakimiś tam zasadami i przede wszystkim nikt nie czół niepokojącego oddechu na swych plechach tylko wyłącznie dlatego, że posiadał coś ważnego, coś niezwykłego i unikatowego. Nie chciał więcej chować się na tym bezludziu w obawie, że go złapią i wykorzystają do swoich celów, miał już dość ukrywania się przed wielką trójką od przeszło dwóch tysięcy lat i gdy zobaczył narodziny tej dziewczyny, od razu wiedział, że jest niesamowita i że to ona pomoże mu zrzucić niechciany ogon. W końcu nie bez przyczyny objawiła mu się właśnie ona…

* * *

Od Autora: Tak na zakończenie chciałam zapytać, jak wam się podoba? Bo po głowie chodzi mi crossovers z Supernatural i nie wiem, czy nie poszłabym w tym kierunku, by dołączyć to do Zmierzchu. Pytanie tylko, czy ktoś byłby zainteresowany takim czymś? Czy zrobić to w tym opowiadaniu, czy nie zachować tego pomysłu na następne? Może ktoś to przeczyta i mi pomoże w wyborze xD I nie będę czuła się, jakbym gadała sama do siebie :D I jak pewnie już zauważyliście moje opowiadanie trochę odchodzi od oryginału, bo przecież kto chce czytać ciągle to samo, nie? Dlatego pierwszy dzień w szkole będzie wyglądał trochę inaczej niż to znamy!


	3. Chapter 3: Spotkanie

**Lily Jackson – **dziękuję za komentarz, jeśli chodzi o aktualizacje to wiem, że miedzy rozdziałami była długa przerwa, nie wiem czy w przyszłości się to zmieni, czy też nie. Piszę ogólnie dla swojej rozrywki, więc zobaczymy jak to będzie

* * *

**Spotkanie**

**Rozdział 3**

Minęły dwa lata odkąd Cullenowie pojawili się w Forks. Przez pierwsze miesiące cała rodzina zastanawiała się, czemu akurat to miasto i choć nie zawsze wyrażali swe myśli jasno, to Alice wiedziała, że Carlisle i Esme czasami spoglądali na nią ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Sama wampirzyca nie miała żadnej nowej wizji od tamtego pamiętnego dnia na Alasce. Niemniej jednak twarz pewnej tajemniczej brunetki była wyryta w jej podświadomości, grając na nerwach kobiecie. Alice wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna jest ważna, z jakiś powodów jednak nie mogła podzielić się tą wiedzą ze swoją przyszywaną rodziną. Miała nadzieję, że gdy przeprowadzą się do Forks, to poznaczą tajemniczą wampirzycę i wszystko się wyjaśni. Tak się jednak nie stało. Byli tu już ponad dwa lata i nic! Nie natknęli się na żadnego wampira, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nawet Volturii nie dawało o sobie znać. Żyli spokojnie i w ciszy. Sama szatynka zaczęła wątpić w znaczenie obrazów, które wyryły się jej w pamięci. Za każdym razem, gdy chciała je zgłębić albo zrozumieć, odpowiedź wymykała się jej przez palce, jakby naigrywając się z kobiety, śmiejąc jej się prosto w twarz. To irytowało wampirzycę tylko bardziej i bardziej. Do stopnia, gdy to chciała znaleźć ową brunetkę sama, nie czekać na jej przybycie. Niestety, za każdym razem gdy skupiała się na kobiecie, nie widziała nic! A przynajmniej nic co by miało jakikolwiek sens. Widziała same skrawki obrazów, widziała wypadek samochodowy, słyszała głośną muzykę i czuła turbulencje samolotu. Te trzy urywki jakby zniszczonego filmu nigdy do końca nie przedstawiały wyraźnego obrazu brunetki, jednak Alice wiedziała, coś jej podpowiadało w głębi duszy, że te wszystkie rzeczy wydarzą się w najbliższej przyszłości.

Po dwóch latach uczęszczania do liceum w Forks całe jej rodzeństwo powoli odsuwało w niepamięć wizję szatynki. Od kilku miesięcy nawet Emmett przestał zadawać jej trudne pytania, na które Alice nie umiała znaleźć odpowiedzi. Cała rodzina Cullenów przyzwyczaiła się, że nie wydarzy się nic nadzwyczajnego, że chodziło tylko o przeprowadzkę i uniknięcie konfrontacji z Volturii. Można powiedzieć, że wszyscy prócz małej szatynki się z tego powodu cieszyli. Uczęszczali jak zwykle do szkoły na lekcje i nie oczekiwali niczego nowego. Rosalie była z tego powodu najbardziej zadowolona. Choć nie cierpiała przeprowadzek i szkoły, to rutyna dawała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i normalności. Edward z drugiej strony miał już tego dość, nie mógł już znieść tego udawania, chciał zrobić sobie przerwę, prawdopodobnie od nachalnych i pruderyjnych myśli nastolatków i nawet rozważał decyzję oddzielenia się od rodziny na jakiś czas, czemu usilnie Alice próbowała przeszkodzić. Za każdym razem jednak nie umiała tego wyjaśnić, wiedziała, że bardzo istotne jest to, by Edward został w Forks.

\- O czym tak myślisz? – spytał Jasper, trzymając swoją żonę w ramionach, leżąc na ich łóżku w pokoju. Mieli jeszcze kilka godzin przed tym jak zacznie się szkoła i wszyscy będą musieli stawić się w niej na ósmą. Rosalie i Emmett wyruszyli na polowanie parę godzin temu i choć już dawno je skończyli, to do tej pory nie wrócili. Esme robiła niepotrzebne porządki w salonie, Carlisle siedział w swoim gabinecie nad otwartą książką z medycyny, której tak naprawdę nie czytał, a Edward zniknął tuż po przyjeździe ze szkoły i do tej pory się nie pokazał. Jednak Alice wiedziała, gdzie się podziewa jej brat. Leżał na polanie, w swoim bezpiecznym miejscu, do którego nikt nie ważył się podejść. Każdy chciał dać mu ostatnio trochę więcej przestrzeni, wiedząc że samotne życie ciąży mu coraz bardziej. Cóż, nie łatwo było żyć otoczonym przez trzy kochające się non stop pary i do tego być jeszcze w stanie słyszeć ich wszystkie myśli!

\- Idą zmiany, nie wiem jeszcze jakie, ale czuje je na wyciągnięcie ręki, tylko za każdym razem jak chcę je chwycić, to uciekają mi przez palce. Mam skrawki przyszłości. Jak spoglądam na nas wszystkich, to widzę to klarownie, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Wszyscy uczęszczamy dalej do liceum tutaj w Forks, tylko mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś jest tu z nami, że jest nas więcej niż teraz. – Jasper mógł wyczuć stres wyciekający wręcz z jego ukochanej. Swoim darem starał się załagodzić zniecierpliwienie i wątpliwości Alice, jednak to nie jego dar a obecność pomogły szatynce się uspokoić.

\- Może Peter i Charlotte nas odwiedzą? To może o nich chodzi? – spytał w nadziei, że Alice się rozluźni i zacznie myśleć o czymś innym niż przyszłość. Dopóki nie stanowiła ona poważnego zagrożenia dla jego małżonki, Jasper był zadowolony z obrotu sprawy jaki teraz istniał. Dla niego najważniejsza była Alice i rodzina, o ile nie są zagrożeni w tym momencie, ani w najbliższej chwili, to chciał by kobieta w jego ramiona skupiła się na czymś bardziej przyjemnym niż skrawki przyszłości, których i tak teraz nie rozszyfruje.

\- Nie to nie oni, to ktoś zupełnie nowy – odpowiedziała Alice, zupełnie nie zauważając reakcji swojego męża, który spiął się momentalnie i przycisnął do siebie kobietę bardziej w opiekuńczym geście. W tej pozycji przeleżeli kilka następnych godzin zanim nadszedł czas by zebrać się do szkoły. Niechętnie wstali z łóżka i ubrali się w świeże ciuchy prosto z ogromnej garderoby. Oczywiście Alice zajęło to więcej czasu niż Jasperowi, dlatego mężczyzna zszedł szybciej na dół do salonu, gdzie zebrała się męska reszta jego rodzeństwa. Po kilku minutach pojawiła się Alice, a za nią Rose. Idealnie wyglądając w swoich markowych ciuchach. Cała piątka pożegnała się z przyszywanymi rodzicami i ruszyła do auta Edwarda. Wsiedli do srebrnego Volvo i zajechali na parking szkoły w niecały kwadrans. Gdy wyszli z samochodu, cały parking huczał od najnowszej plotki. Dzieciaki nie przestawały rozmawiać o jakiejś dziewczynie, która ma się przeprowadzić tutaj z Arizony, czy Florydy. Edward nie był pewien bo wokół plotki narosło dużo różnych wersji, Alice była zmieszana, bo nie widziała nikogo nowego, a cała reszta rodzeństwa nie była zbytnio zainteresowana. Usłyszawszy dzwonek cała piątka rozeszła się szybko do swoich klas na zajęcia.

* * *

Bella pożegnała się z ojcem, zabrała swój plecak, narzuciła na siebie skurzaną kurtkę od Philla, bo na jej zimową było jeszcze za ciepło, i ruszyła w stronę swojego nowego auta. Otworzyła, choć z wysiłkiem, drzwi od strony kierowcy i wskoczyła do przytulnej kabiny swojego nowego auta. Nacisnęła pedał sprzęgła i odpaliła silnik, który ryknął wystarczająco głośno by obudzić pół dzielnicy, wystraszona Bella podskoczyła na swoim siedzeniu i spuściła nogę ze sprzęgła co spowodowało, że jej ciężarówka zgasła. Teraz przygotowana na głośny ryk silnika, odpaliła drugi raz auto i wrzuciła wsteczny bieg, wyjeżdżając z podjazdu. Powoli, lecz lekko ruszyła główną ulicą w stronę miasteczka, mając nadzieję, że jak większość ważnych budynków w tej mieścinie, szkoła też będzie tuż przy głównej drodze. Po kilku minutach napis witający w Liceum Forks pojawił się na horyzoncie i Bella skręciła na parking. Była jedną z pierwszy osób, które przyjechały do szkoły, więc nie musiała od razu radzić sobie z ciekawskimi spojrzeniami połowy szkoły. Naciągając kaptur swojej bluzy i zasłaniając się kaskadą włosów, wyszła z ciężarówki, zamykając ją z trzaskiem za sobą, ruszyła do budynku administracji.

Wchodząc do zielnego pomieszczenia, skrzywiła się lekko. Jakby niewystarczająco zielono było już na zewnątrz, to i wewnątrz musiało. Niemniej jednak przełknęła swoje sarkastyczne myśli i podeszłą do kontuaru za którym siedziała ruda sekretarka.

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Bella Swan. Przyszłam odebrać swój plan lekcji? – dziewczyna przedstawiła się ochrypłym głosem, nie do końca pewna siebie, że postąpiła prawidłowo przeprowadzając się do Forks. Cóż, było już za trudno by zawrócić, więc równie dobrze mogła wziąć się w garść i przeżyć te półtora roku jakie jej zostało zanim skończy Liceum i uda się do Collage'u. Przecież co mogło pójść nie tak?

\- A, tak! Isabela Swan, twój ojciec zapisał cię tydzień temu. Tutaj, skarbie, masz swój plan lekcji. Na odwrocie znajdziesz mapę całej szkoły, a na tej kartce musisz zebrać podpisy wszystkich swoich nauczycieli i po skończonym dniu przynieść mi ją do sekretariatu. – Kobieta uśmiechała się do Belli promiennie, co wydawało się dziewczynie totalnie nie na miejscu. W końcu kto może wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu o siódmej rano w poniedziałek w takim deszczowym miejscu jak to? Brunetka przytaknęła tylko, wzięła wszystkie dokumenty z rąk szalonej kobiety i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zanim jednak zdążyła zamknąć za sobą drzwi usłyszała słowa sekretarki:

\- Witamy w Forks! – To było wszystko co usłyszała Bella zanim, drzwi się zamknęły i choć widziała, że kobieta powiedziała coś jeszcze, to już ją to nie interesowało. Ruszyła szybkim, aczkolwiek uważnym krokiem przed siebie, do pierwszego budynku zaznaczonego na jej mapie, gdzie miała mieć pierwszą lekcje. Ciągle patrząc pod nogi, by się nie przewrócić, unikała kontaktu ze wszystkimi uczniami, którzy przybyli do szkoły na zajęcia. Za pięć minut miał zadzwonić dzwonek, co oznaczało, że większość już pojawiła się w szkole. I choć Bella ich nie widziała, to z decydowanie mogła usłyszeć ich przyciszone szepty. Szybko odnalazła pierwszą klasę i wślizgnęła się do niej. Szybko dała do podpisania kartę nauczycielowi i usiadła na tyłach klasy, mając ogromną nadzieję, że jakimś cudem zapadnie się po ziemię i nikt jej nie zauważy.

Niestety jej marzenia spełzły na niczym, bo gdy cała klasa zgromadziła się w sali każdy ją obserwował choćby kątem oka. Nauczyciel zaczął swój wykład na temat Szekspira, lecz nikt go nie słuchał. Pan Mason jednak nie wydawał się tym zrażony i kontynuował nudny monolog przez kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut lekcji, a reszta klasy zamiast robić notatki, przypatrywała się Belli i posyłała sobie różne liściki z wiadomościami. Nawet jedna trafiła do brunetki, jednak ta ją zignorowała. Niemniej jednak blondyn nie dawał za wygraną i po skończonej lekcji podszedł do ławki Belli i się przedstawił.

\- Make Newton, a ty musisz być Isabela Swan, tak? – Z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha spoglądał na brunetkę, która zaczerwieniła się lekko. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania, dlatego odsunęła się trochę od chłopaka i zaczęła zbierać swoje książki do plecaka.

\- Bella – odpowiedziała mu grzecznie i zarzuciła plecak na ramię, wychodząc z klasy. Niemniej Newton nie dawał za wygraną i podbiegł do dziewczyny po chwili.

\- Więc przeniosłaś się z Arizony? Jak ci się podoba Forks? Wiesz, jak byś potrzebowała kogoś, by oprowadził cię po mieście, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji. Co powiesz na piątek? – Chłopak zalał ją pytaniami, na której brunetka nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć. W pewnym momencie miała ochotę uciec, albo szybko umknąć do łazienki, ale nie mogła żadnej znaleźć. Na domiar złego, nie była przekonana, czy zmierza w dobrą stronę na następną lekcję Hiszpańskiego, dlatego wyciągnęła swoją mapę i przystanęła na chwilę. Ignorując jego wcześniejsze pytania, zaczęła szukać sali na mapie.

\- W którą stronę jest budynek E? – spytała, w nadziei, że chłopak wskaże jej kierunek i odpuści.

\- A co masz Hiszpański? Szkoda ja mam Trygonometrię – powiedział to z takim żalem, że Belli trudno nie było się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Chyba nie może być aż tak źle? – spytała zadziornie, wiedząc, że temat stał się niekomfortowy dla Make'a. Ten skrzywił się widocznie i pokręcił głową.

\- Pan Varner jest okropny, zawsze bierze mnie do odpowiedzi, kiedy akurat nie jestem przygotowany i później naśmiewa się z mojej niewiedzy. A to jego wina, że tak źle naucza! – wyżalił się chłopak, na co brunetka pokiwała tylko głową.

\- To gdzie znajdę budynek E? – spytała trochę zniecierpliwiona, bo lada moment miał zadzwonić dzwonek, a ona jeszcze nie była pod klasą.

\- Jak pójdziesz tutaj prosto i za tym budynkiem w lewo zobaczysz budynek E, zaraz przy hali sportowej – pokierował ją Newton i już chciał zaproponować, że ją odprowadzi, jak zadzwonił dzwonek i musieli się pożegnać. Szybkim krokiem Bella ruszyła do wskazanego budynku, lecz zanim zdążyła wejść do klasy, lekcja już się zaczęła. Z rumieńcem od zimna i wysiłku weszła do klasy, zdenerwowana i zażenowana faktem, że się spóźniła. Przedstawiła się nauczycielce hiszpańskiego, która od razu jej przerwała i kazała mówić po hiszpańsku, co dodatkowo spowodowało przypływ czerwonego rumieńca na policzkach dziewczyny.

\- Lo siento llego tarde* - wypowiedziała niepewnie, po czym podeszła z kartą, zebrała podpis nauczycielki i usiadła do wolnej ławki. Kolejna lekcja wyglądała tak samo jaj poprzednia, wszyscy się na nią otwarcie gapili, choć tym razem nauczycielka zwracała im na to uwagę i co chwilę prosiła klasę o skupienie. Bella unikała wzroku wszystkich dokoła i starała się skupić na lekcji, zapisując żarliwie notatki do zeszytu.

Do przerwy obiadowej wszystko wyglądało identycznie, wchodziła do klasy, podawała kartę do podpisu dla nauczyciela, siadała na wolne miejsce i starała się unikać ciekawskiego wzorku innych. Na swojej trzeciej lekcji poznała Jessicę, a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, bo nie zwróciła większej uwagi na dziewczynę, której buzia nie zamykała się nawet na chwilę. W przerwach ten blondyn Newton starał się wkręcić Bellę w jakąś rozmowę, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze i zawsze odchodził zrezygnowany do swojej klasy, nie dzieląc więcej lekcji z brunetką, z czego Swan była zadowolona. W między czasie Bella poznała kilka osób z towarzystwa Jessiki, ale zapamiętała tylko imię miłej i cichej dziewczyny – Angeliki, która zaprosiła ją do ich stolika na stołówce.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej cała rodzina Cullenów usiadła na swoich starych miejscach, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał i udawała, że je kupiony obiad. Oczywiście, żadne z piątki rodzeństwa nie miało zamiaru nawet tknąć palcem obrzydliwego ludzkiego jedzenia, dlatego siedzieli tak tylko przez całą przerwę udając zwykłych. Nikt przy stoliku się nie odzywał, każde z nich patrzyło w swoją stronę, zagłębione w swoich myślach. Przez większość czasu znudzeni nie przejmowali się niczym szczególnym, plotki o nowej dziewczynie nie były zbyt pikantne by ich zainteresować. Każdy przyjął do wiadomości, że jakiś nowy człowiek pojawił się w szkole i wywoła niemałe zamieszanie, ale dla nich to nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy. Tylko Alice była bardziej cicha niż zwykle, co nie uszło uwadze Edwarda, który starał się rozszyfrować myśli siostry. Szatynka jednak zbyt długo żyła w jego obecności, by dać się przyłapać na czymś niechcianym, dlatego drażniła go właśnie tłumaczeniem jakiejś dennej piosenki na łacinę, co solidnie odciągnęło uwagę wampira od jej myśli.

W momencie gdy do kafeterii weszła nowa uczennica, połowa szkoły zwróciła na nią uwagę, prawie wszyscy prócz rodziny Cullenów. Edward mógł dostrzec ją przez wzrok innych, ale szybko zablokował ich myśli niezainteresowany. Reszta była skupiona na własnych myślach i zabawie jedzeniem na tacach, tylko Alice wydawała się zainteresowana nową dziewczynę, co szybko zamaskowała przed resztą rodzeństwa. Oczywiście Jasper, jej mąż, wyłapał nagłe zainteresowanie wampirzycy, a Edward zauważył rozszerzone z wrażenia złote oczy, ale obaj nie skomentowali tego w żaden sposób. I choć z pozoru szatynka przywołała się do porządku, to w środku kłębiło się niewiarygodnie dużo myśli. Bo w końcu po tych dwóch latach spotkała brunetkę z jej wizji! I była ona człowiekiem, nie wampirem jak przedstawiała jej przyszłość. Czy to znaczyło, że się myliła? A może ma się to dopiero stać i ich zadaniem jest temu zapowiedz? Z całego tego zamieszania Alice nie zauważyła, jak kafeteria opustoszała, dopiero gdy jej mąż wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń ocknęła się, chwyciła ją i wyszła na następne zajęcia.

Wchodząc do klasy od razu jej wzrok padł na nową brunetkę siedzącą w jej ławce. Szybko zajęła miejsce obok niej i odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny. I pierwsze raz od ponad dwóch lat przedstawiła się człowiekowi z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć! Jestem Alice Cullen. – Wampirzyca wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Belli, która ją uścisnęła, zauważając nieznacznie, że temperatura jej ręki jest strasznie niska. Niemniej jednak zwaliła to na pogodę panującą w tym miasteczku, tutaj to nawet ona zamarzała!

\- Bella Swan. – Odwzajemniła się gestem i wróciła spojrzeniem w stronę nauczyciela, który rozpoczął lekcję. Myślała, że na tym zakończy się ich rozmowa, ale drobna szatynka nie dawała za wygraną. Bella była przyzwyczajona do zainteresowania, w końcu cały boży dzień wszyscy się jej o wszystko wypytywali. Zwłaszcza jak jej się podoba w Forks, skąd jest i tego typu pytania, na które odpowiedziała miliony razy. Tym razem była jednak mile zaskoczona, bo Alice wydawała się niezainteresowana tymi błahostkami.

\- Widziałam cię w towarzystwie Jessiki Stanley, jak mogę cię ostrzec, to dziewczyna rozmawia z tobą tylko dlatego, że jesteś w centrum zainteresowania, dodatkowo jest straszną plotkarą, więc nie powierzaj jej żadnych sekretów, jeśli nie chcesz by cała szkoła o nich wiedziała. Angelica i Ben za to są bardzo sympatyczni. Czasem wydają się jedynymi normalnymi ludźmi w tej szkole. Masz może trygonometrię z panem Varnerem? Jeśli tak, to dużo się zgłaszaj, on bardzo lubi aktywnych ludzi. Na hiszpańskim, pamiętaj zawsze mówić po hiszpańsku, nauczycielka zawsze zwraca na to uwagę. – Choć Alice nawijała podobnie go Jessiki z rana, to Bella nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dziewczyna chciała się zaprzyjaźnić i była miła. Dlatego z lekkim uśmiechem słuchała szatynki jak daje jej wskazówki o Forks, które mentalnie sobie zapisywała. W końcu ktoś, kto był przydatny, nie zadawał durnych pytań i nie chciał wiedzieć wszystkiego o niej!

\- A i uważaj na trenera Clappa, jest trochę zbereźny i lubi się gapić na tyłki dziewczyn, o czym nikt nie mówi głośno, a każdy wie. Dlatego radzę byś skombinowała sobie długie spodnie do ćwiczeń i luźną koszulkę. – Ostatnia rada wydawała się brunetce wręcz przerażająca, bo jej następna lekcja właśnie miała być na hali sportowej. Co przerażało ją zanim Alice odezwała się o trenerze.

\- Następny mam właśnie w-f – odezwała się Bella z widocznym przerażeniem.

\- To tak jak mój brat, Edward! – Z nieznanych brunetce powodów, Alice wydawała się z tego faktu bardzo zadowolona, przez co Bella zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie miała wcześniej w klasie kogoś z rodzinny Cullenów na lekcji. Niestety nie zwracała takiej uwagi na resztę uczniów, starając się ich raczej unikać niż poznawać, dlatego nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

\- Um… a który to? – spytała niepewnie, bo z rozmowy z Jessiką w kafeterii nie dowiedziała się zbyt wiele. Wiedziała jedynie, że cała piątka jest adoptowana przez doktora Carlisle'a i jego żonę, która podobno nie mogła mieć dzieci. Co w ustach Jessiki z niewiadomych powodów było uwłaczające. Jessika wspomniała też ich imiona, ale wymieniła je zbyt szybko, by Bella przypisała je do konkretnych twarzy. Czy Edward to ten umięśniony, który wyglądał na chłopaka z collage'u niż z liceum?

\- Nie wiem czy widziałaś, ale w kafeterii siedział obok mnie, ten z rozczochranymi, brązowymi włosami – wyjaśniła pomocnie Alice, na co Bella pokiwała głową. Do końca lekcji Alice udało się powyciągać parę informacji z dziewczyny tak sprytnie, że brunetka zrobiła to z przyjemnością. Opowiedziała jej, dlaczego przeprowadziła się do Forks, czego nie zdradziła żadnej innej osobie w tej szkole, zwierzyła się, że nienawidzi tej pogody i parę razy zażartowała z Make'a wraz z Alice.

Pod koniec lekcji dziewczyny pożegnały się na korytarzu i ruszyły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Od razu po odejściu od Belli, Alice została zbombardowana pytaniami ze strony swojego rodzeństwa, w szczególności od Rosalie, która nie była zadowolona, że szatynka nawiązała kontakt z człowiekiem. Od razu bała się, że Bella odkryje ich sekret i narazi na ujawnienie. Jasper też nie był zadowolony, lecz wierzył w swoją żonę i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Alice zaczęła rozmowę z tą dziewczyną, to znaczyło, że miała powód. Edward nie był zadowolony, zwłaszcza, gdy cała reszta zaczęła go wypytywać o myśli nowej uczennicy. Nie przyznał się jeszcze, że nie słyszy nic z jej głowy, co go mocno niepokoiło. Nie mógł bowiem powiedzieć nic na reakcję Belli po uściśnięciu zimnej dłoni Alice. Był też wściekły na siostrę, że tak ich naraża zwłaszcza, że ukrywała ona przed nim swoje myśli. Cała piątka nie miała dużo czasu przed następną lekcją by przycisnąć szatynkę, dlatego wszyscy rozeszli się w bojowych nastrojach prócz jedynej Alice, która posłała niepokojącą myśl w stronę Edwarda. „_Myśl o Carlisle'u, kiedy zrobi Ci się ciężko_". Oczywiście Edward nie wiedział, o co chodziło wampirzycy, co mogło być takiego ciężkiego w lekcji w-f'u.

Na hali sportowej cała klasa była przebrana w szkolne stroje. Dziewczyny dopinały jeszcze swoje włosy do góry, by nie przeszkadzały im podczas ćwiczeń, natomiast męska populacja podawała sobie piłkę do siatkówki, gdy wszedł trener Clapp. Głośno zagwizdał, by skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich. Przywitał się z nową uczennicą i kazał jej usiąść na ławkę rezerwowych, jako jedyny akt dobroci na dzisiaj. Od jutra Bella miała zacząć ćwiczenia. Kierując się w stronę ławek przeszła przez grupkę chłopaków, w której stał brat Alice. Rozpoznała go z kafeterii i po opisie szatynki, dlatego uśmiechnęła się lekko, przechodząc obok niego i usiadła na ławkę, nie zauważając reakcji Edwarda na jej obecność.

Gdy Bella przeszła obok wampira, ten napiął wszystkie mięśnie przygotowując się do ataku. Jego wewnętrzny wampir mówił mu, że to jest jego ofiara, że jest głodny i musi zapolować. Nękał go, opisując cudowny zapach dziewczyny, który został zesłany specjalnie dla niego. Wabił go i kusił, i choć Bella odsunęła się już dawno, to w powietrzu dalej wyraźnie wyczuwalna była jej woń. Tak cudowna, że do ust Edwarda napłynął jad, a jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze czarniejsze niż wcześniej. I w momencie, gdy chciał zapolować na brunetkę usłyszał myśli swojej siostry. „_Edward! NIE!_"

To go przywołało trochę do porządku tak, że przestał oddychać i wyobrażał sobie twarz swojego stwórcy, jak mu wcześniej poradziła Alice. Z wielkim trudem dotrzymał do końca lekcji, a po dzwonku był pierwszy za drzwiami szatni. W sekundach przebrał się w swoje ciuchy i ruszył do sekretariatu, by przenieść się na inną lekcję, lecz zanim tam dotarł na jego drodze stanęła Alice.

\- Czego mnie wcześniej nie uprzedziłaś?! – wręcz warknął w jej stronę, co spowodowało, że Jasper pojawił się tuż przy boku swej żony i zaczął uspokajać Edwarda swoim darem.

\- Bo i tak byś mi nie uwierzył – odparła spokojnie Alice zupełnie nie czując się zagrożona ze strony swego brata.

\- Mogłem ją zabić, nawet nie wiesz jak blisko byłem by się złamać – kontynuował przez zaciśnięte zęby rozmowę, na co szatynka pokręciła tylko głową.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś i nie zrobisz.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – warknął.

\- Zapomniałeś? To ja widzę przyszłość nie ty – rzuciła oburzona, w jego stronę i właśnie w tym momencie, Bella przeszła obok nich kierując się do sekretariatu. Brunetka pomachała w stronę Alice, ale unikała wzroku reszty rodzeństwa. Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym chwyciła Edwarda pod ramię i zaprowadziła go do samochodu, gdzie kontynuowali dalej swoją rozmowę.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – zwróciła się do brata, gdy dostała wizję jego wyjazdu. „_Wiesz, że skrzywdzisz tym nie tylko Esme, ale i całą rodzinę_" – dodała w myślach.

\- Inaczej ją zabiję – warknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie zabijesz – upierała się twardo Alice.

\- Czy ktoś w końcu nam wyjaśni, co się stało? – rzucił zirytowany Emmett z tylniego siedzenia. Nie był zadowolony i zawsze jako pierwszy męczył się z potyczek słownych Alice i Edwarda. Ta dwójka zawsze go denerwowała, gdy rozmawiała co czymś, co siedziało im w głowie i nie dzieliła się informacjami z resztą rodziny.

\- Edward prawie zaatakował Bellę na lekcji w-f'u, ale w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał – szybko wyjaśniła reszcie Alice i nie czekając na ich reakcje kontynuowała: - i nawet nie myśl o wyjechaniu z Forks, to nic nie zmieni. Musisz się przyzwyczaić do jej zapachu, wiem, że to potrafisz, Edward!

\- Alice, nie rozumiesz, jej krew… Ja sam nie wiem, woła mnie, nie mogę się oprzeć, zabije ją prędzej czy później i będziemy musieli uciekać. Nie chcę narażać całej rodziny na odkrycie!

\- Od razu mówię, nie chcę się znów przeprowadzać, ledwo co dwa lata temu tu przyjechaliśmy! – wyżaliła się Rozalie, niezadowolona z tego powodu, że Edward traci kontrolę. Nie uśmiechała się jej kolejna przeprowadzka i jeśli to oznacza, że Edward musi na jakiś czas ich opuścić, to była za.

\- Nic się takiego nie stanie! – upierała się Alice. – Uwierzcie mi, musimy wszyscy zostać w Forks!


End file.
